This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for monitoring or indicating high-energy impacts on a structure. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for measuring the magnitude and location of a high-energy impact event.
When damage to a structural component is suspected, it is customary to evaluate the structural integrity of the possibly damaged component using non-destructive evaluation (NDE) techniques. When NDE techniques are used, it may be difficult to determine specific points of damage quickly because large areas of the structure may need to be scanned. Therefore, it is desirable to have a technique whereby the precise location of damage can be easily determined.
In the aviation industry, an aircraft may be vulnerable to high-energy blunt impacts from support vehicles and ground support equipment such as cargo belt loaders, luggage carts, aircraft refuelers, catering vehicles, ground power units, airport buses and passenger boarding stairs. In response to any indication that a high-energy blunt impact has occurred, the customary first maintenance procedure is to perform a non-destructive evaluation of the impacted area sufficient to determine an appropriate disposition, e.g., repair the damage to the aircraft.
Although methods are known for producing a visual indication of an on-aircraft high-energy blunt impact to a casual observer by the placement of impact tape (comprising rupturable microspheres filled with colored indicator fluid) on the surface of an aircraft structure which is vulnerable to such impacts, in some instances visual indication of surface damage may not be wanted.
There is scope for improvements in existing technology for monitoring or indicating high-energy blunt impacts on structures such as aircraft.